Hannah Montana: Once In A Lifetime Chance
by TennisPro22
Summary: lily tells miley that amber and ashley got backstage passes to see hannah montana. wat will miley do?
1. amber and ashley at hannah montana show

"Girls. Hurry up! We will be late for the concert! Let's get moving!" Robbie Ray shouted while panicking, hoping they don't get late for the Hannah Montana concert.

"Daddy, I got to look right for the concert! If I don't, everyone will think I will look weird. Besides, Amber and Ashley will make fun of me as Hannah Montana if I don't look right and also don't sound right. Don't you understand?" Miley exclaimed.

"I do understand darling but we don't want to be late for the concert anyway. By the way, why does it take you girls so long to get ready? Also, how do you know that Amber and Ashley are going to be there anyway?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Lily, you can explain this time. Ok?" Miley said.

"Well, at first we like the outfits, and then we hate it and have to start all over again. The other problem is that we kind of overheard Amber and Ashley talking about going to the Hannah Montana concert. That is why we have to look our best. They are also going to be sitting backsta…." Lily said before stopping herself.

"What?? Lily, you didn't tell me! Now that is getting me so…. Mad! I do not want to go now! What am I going to do now?" Miley said half calm and half mad at Lily.

"It isn't my fault that Amber and Ashley got backstage passes. If only there's a way we can think of an evil plan to get Amber and Ashley back for all the things that they did to us." Lily said while thinking.

Both Lily and Miley thought of the same and perfect plan to get Amber and Ashley back. But what could it be?

Meanwhile, when they made it backstage…

"Look Ashley!! It's Hannah Montana!! I can't believe it! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! You are so awesome Hannah! I love your music. Can I have your autograph? Can I take a picture with you?" Screamed Amber with excitement.

"Here's Hannah Montana singing Rockstar!! Give her a round of applause everyone!!"

"Hey everyone!! Are you ready to rock?? Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway, just to get next to you…." Hannah sang her heart out to do the best she can for her fans.

"Hannah, will you sign an autograph for me now? Please. You are like a model to me!" Amber pleated.

"Sorry, but you will have to talk to my assistant, Lola Loffinagel, to get an autograph from me. It is the rules. She is the one in the short red hair and is also my best friend. Ok?" Hannah said.

"But Hannah, you said that I was your best friend. Remember the time I was singing with you on stage? You said that I if I had changed to be nice to people, you said that I would be your best friend. Don't you remember?" Amber asked.

"Hold on. I am having a flashback." Hannah (Miley) said telling Amber to not bother her for a minute.

"Ok. I've seen the flashback, but Lola was my first friend. I also have a second friend named Mike Stanley. But, I can always have more friends, though. I guess so. But, you still have to have permission from Lola to have me sign your autograph book. Ok?" Hannah said.

"Ok. But do you still promise to be my friend, Hannah? And can Ashley be your friend, too? Can we also have your number so we can hang out with you to go shopping? Please!!" Amber said.

"Ok. But I will call you. I still have your number on my cell phone. Ok? By the way, please don't be mean to Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott alone? Ok?" Hannah had told them off.

"Wait… how do you know Miley and Lily?" exclaimed Amber.

"Yeah. How?" repeated Ashley.

"Well," Hannah said, "They are also my best friends. Didn't I tell you? They have been telling me that you girls are being pathetic jerks. I think that you should apologize to them at school tomorrow. Ok?"

"Fine! I will. Ok? Since I am popular in school, I thought I had to be mean to be popular. I will tell them that I am sorry and that I won't do it again. I promise Hannah. After I apologize, can we go shopping on the weekend?" Amber asked.

"Sure. Then the weekend after that, you have to go shopping with Miley and Lily. Ok?" Hannah told the girls.

"Deal. By the way, I will tell everyone at school tomorrow and say how awesome your concert was! I loved it. See you next weekend! Bye, Hannah Montana!!" shouted Amber with her excitement again.

After Amber and Ashley left, Lily had yelled, "Why did you do that Miley? You know that they still won't be nice to us no matter what you tell them. They might be meaner to us than they did before. I really wonder how it is going to turn out tomorrow."

"We will have to see about that tomorrow." Miley assured Lily, "Ok? There's no need to be worried about it, Lily. Everything will be just fine. We better get in the limo before my daddy doesn't get mad and panics."


	2. jake is back

"Ding-dong"

"I'll get it!!" shouted Miley running towards the door.

Miley opened the door and had noticed that Jake was standing right in front of her when she opened the door. Miley didn't know what to say, except "Hi. Come in and sit down." Miley was too shocked to say anything to Jake.

They were sitting quietly for a few moments and then Jake said, "I don't know how to say this to you Miley, but I will just say this real quick. Miley, will you go back out with me?"

"What?! That will never happen, Jake. We tried that before and it never worked out!" Miley said, mostly yelling.

"If you don't go out with me, I will leave and never see you again, because we wont be friends anymore either. Is that ok with you?" yelled Jake.

"That's fine with me! So, leave Jake! Never come back here ever again!" shouted Miley.

"Ok, then! Goodbye forever, Miley." Jake said, slamming the door behind him.

"What the heck happened here? It sounded like a volcano exploded into a million pieces here. I could hear the yelling all the way to the upstairs! Said Robbie Ray.

"Well, daddy, Jake wanted to go back out with me. I yelled at him, and now we aren't going to see each other anymore." Miley said, half crying.

"Don't worry, Miley. You did the right thing. Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream? But, don't tell Jackson that we are going to get ice cream without him." Said Robbie Ray.

"Why not? Is something wrong with him?" asked Miley.

"No… nothing is wrong with Jackson. He has just been on a sugar rush lately." Robbie Ray explained.

As soon as they left, Jackson ran downstairs and said, "They got ice cream without me? No!!"


End file.
